You Belong
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Yuki is learning this is were she belongs and her and Kaname love grow. Chapter Three Now Posted and reedit.
1. Waiting For Kaname

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Matsuri Hino.

Authors note: This story takes place after volume 8. I hope you all like this story.

You Belong

Chapter One: Waiting On Kaname

Two weeks after Yuki awaken her and Kaname have been staying at their parent's old home. There were moments when he would leave to do some business so it would be safe for Yuki to go outside again. Yuki was not alone when Kaname goes away on business meetings. He would always leave her with Aido Hanabusa. Kaname knows he can trust him with his little sister.

Aido was reading a book when he heard noise coming from up stairs. At first he thought something must have fallen on the floor. Then he hears the same sound again. He started to run up stairs thinking Yuki must have fallen down and got hurt.

_I hope she is not hurt_ Aido thought to himself. _If she is hurt I know Kaname is not going to be pleased since he said he would be home today _he thought to himself again. Soon he made it to the room he knew Yuki was at.

He opens the door and sees she was picking up some fallen glass on the floor. He sighs before talking. "Yuki are you okay?" He asked hoping she did not cut her self wit the glass that was still on the floor.

Yuki looks at him before speaking. "Yea I am okay." She said.

"Please be more careful so you don't cut or hurt yourself." Aido said.

Yuki nodded her head. "Yea I will Aido." Yuki said.

Aido sighed again and went to pick up the glass on the floor. "Yuki-sama please stay where you are at so I can pick up the glass before you cut and hurt yourself." Aido said with a sigh again. Aido picked up the last glass and throw them away. Then turned to Yuki.

"Do you need any Blood?" Aido ask looking at Yuki blood red eyes.

"Yes but I want to wait Kaname." Yuki said.

"Okay." Aido said knowing she only wanted Kaname blood. "He will be back today so he should be back soon." Aido said.

Yuki nodded her head when she heard a car pull into the drive away she looked out the window and saw Kaname coming out of the car. She ran out of the room to go and greet her beloved brother. Soon after she got there Kaname opened the door she ran and hugged him tight.

"Kaname I am so happy you are back." Yuki said.

Kaname looked down at his sister and hugged her back. "I've missed you too very much." Kaname said.

Yuki smiled at him then they both kissed.

End of Chapter One

What will happen next Chapter? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Kaname Finally Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Matsuri Hino.

Authors note: I felt I went to fast with the first version of chapter two. Here is Chapter two Redone. This was ReEdited by ApocalypticDisaster. Thank you Apocalypticdisaster for editing this.

You Belong

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

Chapter Two: Kaname Finally Home

Yuki was still giving Kaname hug and he gave a hug in return, then Kaname let go of Yuki to look at her more.

As Kaname looked at his sister he notices how she looks in the dress he bought her a couple of weeks go. The dress was pink with a flower design.

He had a smile on his face, only letting it drop so he could talk. "How are you doing, Yuki?"

"I'm fine, I missed you." Yuki had a smile on her face after she said this to her brother. When she noticed he was still smiling at her, she blushed even more.

"I missed you, too." Kaname kept the same smile on his face that he only gives to Yuki after he spoke to her.

"How long can you stay?" She was looking at Kaname with a sad yet happy expression on her face.

"I don't have any plans for a week." Kaname smiled even more.

"Good."

"What would Yuki like to do with me for a whole week?" He looked at Yuki, waiting for a reply from her.

"Just to spend time with you." She looked up at him with a blush still on her face.

"Okay then, that's what we will do." Kaname said and then gave her another hug.

* * *

Kaname was in his office room, going over some papers before going to bed. The Pureblood looked up when he saw Aido come into the room.

Kaname looked at the blonde before speaking to him "What do you need, Aido? I thought you left already." Kaname was giving Aido the look that said speak or leave.

"What time would you like me to be here next week?"

"Same time as always." Kaname went back to doing his paper work.

"Okay, see you next week, Kaname-sama." Aido left the room.

* * *

"Yuki, don't forget we are going out for dinner tonight." Kaname walked into their bedroom.

"Yea, I remember that we have dinner plans." Yuki walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips after she answered his question. Kaname kissed her back with as much passion in return.

Hours went by.

"Yuki, are you ready?" Kaname waited for her to get dressed.

"Yes, I'm almost done." Yuki was just finishing putting on the white dress with pearls on the neck line.

"Good." Kaname was downstairs waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date.

"I'm ready." Yuki began to walk down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Kaname said as he looked at how stunning Yuki looks tonight.

Yuki smiled at him. "Thank you." She had a blush on her face as Kaname took her hand and they walked out to the car together.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Yuki asked as she and her brother climbed into the car.

"It's a surprise." Kaname looked at Yuki with a smile on his face.

End of Chapter two

Chapter Three Coming Soon.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Matsuri Hino.

Authors note: I know this chapter maybe not as long as I wanted it to be, I hope the next one will be longer, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy. This chapter was reedit. the mistakes were found by ApocalypticDisater. Thank you again for finding them.

You Belong

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

Chapter Three: Dinner

Yuki and Kaname now are at the restaurant, they have already ordered their drinks and was waiting for the waiter to bring then over. Kaname looked at Yuki enjoying being around her since it's been awhile since they were able to do anything together since he was always been busy trying to make it safe for her to go outside with out someone hurting her.

Yuki was also looking at Kaname enjoying being around him since he is only here for week and she wants to spend much time with him as she can before Kaname left again to do some business, the restaurant had lavender wall with many tables in the middle of the room. Kaname and Yuki was far in the back so Yuki's vampire eyes did not hurt her because of the bright sun. The waiter came back with their drinks, they both asked for water to be able to put their blood-tablets in the water. After they ordered their meal he handed Yuki her blood-tablets to put in her water.

He smiled at her as she smiled in return, Kaname smile went away as he was about to speak. "Yuki you look so beautiful in this light." Kaname smiled at her again.

She blushed at was her brother just said to her. She's wearing her white dress with pearls on the neckline. "Thank you; you look handsome Onii-sama." Yuki blushes even more now then she had. He smiled even more at his sister when he sees her blushing, he finds her more beautiful when she blushes.

"How have things been while on was gone?" Kaname said as he takes a sip of his blood that was in his glass.

Yuki blushes even more at the sound of her onii-sama voice. "I've been only thinking of you." She blushes even more at him.

He smiles even more now at his beloved, as he taken her hand into his kissed top of her hand which made her blush even more noticing other people in the restaurant looking at her with interests, Kaname laughed at Yuki reactions to other people looking at them.

_Yuki looks so adorable when she blushes _Kaname thought to himself. An hour went by they finally got their meal started to eat.

"Do you like your chicken Salad?"

"Yes i do it's really good onii-sama." she gave him a smile. "Do you like your salad onii-sama?'

"It's very good." soon when they were finished they payed their bill.

* * *

Kaname, and Yuki was getting back into the car after they left the restaurant building to head home, she looked out of the window looking at the now dark sky seeing the stars, Kaname watched Yuki looking up at the sky with a smile on his face enjoying being near her.

"Does Yuki like to look at the stars?"

She nodded her head at him. "Yes I do."

* * *

End of Chapter three

What will happen in the next Chapter will Kaname leave earlier because his plans change or will he spend more time with his beloved Yuki? Please Review.


End file.
